Citas Rápidas
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Microfic. Un OneShot muy cortitito con Candy y Terry. Reviews por favor y subo más micros como éste :


"**Citas rápidas"**

**Microfic **

**por Fabiola Grandchester**

-No, Rose, por el amor de Dios, no me obligues a hacerlo.

-Será divertido – dijo mi amiga.

-No, no – refuté –. No será divertido en lo más mínimo. Será horrible y humillante. Y patético. Será todas esas cosas, pero divertido no.

-Vamos, Candy, por favor.

Peleé un poco más. Mucho más a decir verdad. Pero a mi amiga le hizo el mismo efecto que una hormiga cruzando la acera: nada.

Fue inútil. Consiguió su cometido. Y en menos de una hora estábamos entrando al lugar. Un lugar horrible, señalado por la sociedad, burlado por todo el mundo, satirizado, horrendo, patético, humillante, denigrante, bochornoso, terriblemente espantoso. Un sitio de _speed dating. _

¡Que suene la música tenebrosa!

Las citas rápidas. Esa nueva forma en que los solteros nos humillamos a nosotros mismos. Las mujeres se sientan en un círculo bien grande, al frente de cada una hay una silla desocupada. Los hombres van ocupando esas sillas y recorriéndose a la siguiente cada tres minutos. Así todos conocen a todas, una por una. Girando en sentido de las manecillas del reloj y siempre al sonar de un silbato.

Esos tres minutos servían para hablar brevemente, una mini cita, y si te gustaba ponías una palomita en su nombre, y si tú le gustabas a él pues él hacía lo mismo. Me sentía como ganado.

Afortunadamente estábamos muy cerca de mi edificio, podía ir a vomitar tan pronto terminara esta carnicería.

-Mi nombre es Rudolph – dijo uno de tantos, ya no sabía si era el tercero o cuarto que se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

Levanté la vista casi con vergüenza.

-Hola, soy Candy.

-¿Estudias o trabajas? – ¿así o más patético? ¡Que se abra la tierra y me trague!

-Trabajo – respondí en un hilo de voz.

-¿De qué? – dijo él.

-Soy historiadora especializada en Antigüedad Clásica, la civilización griega es mi área, del siglo octavo a.C. hasta el segundo d.C., aunque también tengo algunos tratados sobre el helenismo.

Eso, por si acaso alguien se estaba preguntando el motivo para que yo no tuviera citas nunca. Y me viera en el aprieto de que mi amiga me arrastrara a esta clase de cosas.

Rudolph se me quedó viendo sin parpadear. Y cuando alguien que se llama Rudolph y viste una camiseta con la leyenda "Ven con papi" te ve como si fueras un bicho raro, creo que es momento de arrancarte la vida.

Ahí, ese momento, ese justo momento, es cuando sabes que has tocado fondo. Ya no hay nada por debajo de ti. Eres lo último en la cadena alimenticia.

Pero yo no me estaba muriendo. Oh, no. Ni siquiera me desmayé, lo que hubiera sido un verdadero alivio. Sonó el silbato y él se fue a la silla siguiente y frente a mí se apareció otro. Este vestía una camiseta que no decía nada, porque era de red negra. Sí, miles de hoyitos.

Dijo su nombre y tomé la tarjeta en mis manos (¡porque teníamos tarjetas!) y de una vez lo marqué con una cruz.

Hizo falta mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo para no tirarme al suelo y fingir un ataque al miocardio.

Estaba con la cabeza baja, ya ni siquiera veía a los que se sentaban frente a mí, sólo respondía las preguntas y los marcaba con una equis en la tarjeta que sujetaba como si en ella se me fuera la vida. Era mi pase fuera del infierno, cada vez quedaban menos nombres sin tachar, la tierra prometida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó una voz al frente.

-Candy White – dije con la barbilla en mi pecho.

-Yo me llamo Oscar.

-Mucho gusto, Oscar.

-Igualmente.

Y eso fue todo. Estaba casi ciega cuando sonó el silbato. Llegó uno nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – se escuchó.

Santo cielo, todos preguntaban lo mismo.

-Candy White.

-Qué nombre tan dulce.

De haber tenido energía habría rodado los ojos, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa línea antes.

Seguía con la barbilla en mi pecho, cuando él habló.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?

-Historiadora. Antigüedad clásica. Griegos.

-Qué interesante.

-Ajá.

Y ya no dije más. Ni él tampoco. Cuando sonó el silbato recordé algo, aunque no levanté la mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté.

-Terrence – sonó la voz.

-Okey.

Y con eso se fue y llegó el siguiente. Bien uno menos. El nuevo se sentó mientras yo buscaba en la lista de la tarjeta el nombre Terrence para tacharlo.

Fue una muy larga noche. Larguísima. Obviamente no conocí a nadie. Eso era lógico. Estas cosas sólo sirven para humillarse uno solo, para dejar caer el último lastre de auto degradación sobre los hombros. Como si la vida cotidiana no fuera suficiente.

-Te lo dije – le dije a Rose cuando caminábamos hacia el edificio en el que las dos vivíamos.

-Yo sí conocí a varios. Le di mi teléfono a cuatro y quedé con uno para salir mañana.

-Bien por ti.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y nos despedimos entrando cada una en su departamento. Rose era mi mejor amiga, y podíamos pasar horas hablando, pero esta noche me sentía apaleada, exhausta. Así que nos despedimos y quedamos de vernos a la mañana siguiente para ir al parque a trotar como cada día.

Qué fiasco había sido esto de las citas rápidas. Y la publicidad aseguraba que te ibas con pareja como cosa segura. Patrañas. Yo fui y salí igual de soltera. Igual de carente de citas. Igualita. Patrañas.

Estaba metiéndome a la cama cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? – dije.

-¿Candy? ¿Candice White?

-Ella misma. ¿Quién habla?

-Terrence Grandchester.

-¿Terrence qué? – me senté en la cama.

-Grandchester. Terrence Grandchester. Nos conocimos hace un par de horas en las citas rápidas.

-¿Ah, sí? – ¿y cuándo que no me acordaba?

Estaba por preguntárselo, cuando otra duda, más importante, me asaltó.

-¿Dónde conseguiste mi teléfono?

-De la guía. Espero no te moleste.

-¿Buscaste a todas las Candice de la ciudad?

-Oh, no; bueno, me dijiste que eras Candy White.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Oh, pues…

Me sentí mal por el tipo, me estaba portando como una lunática.

-Escucha, lo siento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Terrence. Terry está bien.

-Oh, bien, Terry. Mira he tenido un día fatal, y si te soy sincera, eso de las citas rápidas no hicieron mucho por mejorarlo, son las causantes de hecho. No tomes en cuenta mi tono.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Escucha… ¿podría invitarte alguna vez a cenar? ¿o al cine?

-Sí, bueno, no sé.

-Algo breve. Un café. Informal.

-Sí, bien, está bien, un café estaría bien – se lo debía al menos por la mala manera de tomarle la llamada.

-Bien. ¿Mañana te agradaría?

-Sí, está bien, por la tarde en la cafetería de la quinta y Sommers. ¿Sabes cuál es?

-Sí. Es cerca de donde vivo.

-Oh, pues somos vecinos entonces, porque yo vivo en la misma acera de ese lugar.

-Qué bien. Entonces a las… ¿siete?

-Sí, ahí a las siete.

Colgamos y me desplomé sobre la cama. Me desperté asustada minutos después. ¿Cómo rayos iba a reconocerlo?

Ni siquiera me acordaba de haber escuchado su nombre, mucho menos su cara. Rayos.

Me dejé caer otra vez sobre la cama y decidí que me preocuparía después.

Y lo hice. Porque cuando entré en la cafetería al día siguiente estaba punto histérica.

Había planeado llegar antes de la hora, para que fuera él quien se acercara a mi mesa. Pero se me había hecho tarde en el museo. Así que llegué a las siete y cuarto.

Llevé a cabo un plan. No voltearía a ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a los meseros. Casi corrí entre las mesas y me fui a sentar a la terraza, en la mesa más apartada y dándole la espalda a todo el mundo.

Si veía a la cara a alguien y resultaba ser él y yo no reaccionaba, lo tomaría como que estaba rehusando la cita. Así que preferí pasar por desquiciada correteando frenética hasta la terraza.

Un momento después de sentarme llegó un mesero con la carta, pero pedí un café americano solamente.

Se retiró y tamborileaba yo los dedos sobre la mesa cuando escuché una voz.

-¿Candy?

Giré para ver a mi costado y era el hombre más atractivo de la historia de la humanidad. Más o menos de mi edad, unos veinticuatro o veinticinco. Pero tan guapísimo que te lo querías comer.

No era él, por supuesto. No podía ser él. No tenía yo tanta suerte.

-¿Sí? – dije.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro.

¿Entonces sí era? Me atraganté.

-Te vi entrar y quise llamar tu atención, pero fue imposible. Por eso vine a tu mesa.

-Santo cielo, sí era.

-¿Terrence, verdad?

-Terry – dijo él y sonrió.

Tenía una sonrisa de modelo de portada. Yo le iba a tomar una foto. Le sacaría una foto con mi celular sólo para que quedara evidencia de que no me lo había imaginado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Con qué pretexto?

Estaba en eso, ideando mi treta, cuando habló.

-Es un poco extraño, ¿verdad? Se siente como una cita a ciegas.

-Sí – solté el aire sonriendo –. Así se siente.

-Y no sé tú, pero yo ayer sentía que me daba vueltas la cabeza.

-Yo pienso que me desmayé con los ojos abiertos.

Rió ligeramente.

-Lo entendería perfectamente.

Reí un poco yo también y poco a poco me fui relajando. Me cayó bien de inmediato. Me contó que era actor de teatro; de hecho, me dijo que había ido a las citas rápidas investigando para un papel y deseé con toda mi alma poder decir lo mismo, pero pues no se pudo.

De cualquier manera él era muy natural, muy relajado, no me sentía con necesidad de aparentar que no era todo lo patética que sí había sido yendo a esas citas el día anterior. Además, tal vez me estaba mintiendo, tal vez no era cierto que había ido a investigar para un papel, sólo se estaba haciendo el disimulado.

Después me enteré de que era verdad, que no me había mentido, pero por el momento me tranquilicé con la idea de que era tan patético como yo. Me engañé a mí misma y fui feliz en mi mente.

Me contó que como actor había tenido algunos papeles importantes, pero seguía intentando abrirse camino en la industria y yo le hablé de mi trabajo también.

-Puedes imaginar lo popular que soy en las citas – dije al final.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Con ese trabajo? ¿Estás de broma? Suena a que tengo cuarenta años.

-A mí me parece muy interesante – reía.

-Y lo es, pero hay un gran estereotipo.

-También con la actuación.

-Es verdad. Tú debes ser entonces un ególatra, cerebro de pájaro, con un millón de novias.

Soltó una risita. Lo del millón de novias yo no lo dudaría, tenía la cara, el cuerpo, la voz, el cabello, las manos. Rayos y centellas. Lo tenía todo. Yo ya me estaba enloqueciendo por él y tenía una hora de conocerlo. No me quiero imaginar después.

Me iba a querer cortar las venas viendo una de sus fotos. Además actor, y de teatro clásico mayormente, como me había dicho. Ya me lo imaginaba recitando las líneas de Romeo y Julieta y yo llorando como una bendita nada más de oírlo. Moqueando como una verdadera enferma mental.

Y verlo vestido de Romeo. ¡Qué maravilla!

-Nada de eso – dijo – lo último, lo de las novias, nada de eso. Lo del cerebro de pájaro y el ego ya lo decidirás tú después.

Ay, además inteligente y modesto. Quiero dos para llevar. O mejor uno. Este. Me quedo con este. Vendido. No hace falta que lo entreguen a mi casa, me lo llevo de la manita.

Me embrutecí a tal punto que al avanzar de la noche yo ya me reía como loca, no sé si porque era así de simpático o porque estaba de veras ya fuera de mí misma. En mi mente ya hasta les había puesto nombre a nuestros hijos. Un varón, el mayor, que se llamaría como él, por supuesto, para decirle Terryto. Y luego dos niñas, o una niña y otro varón. Todavía no lo decidía.

Seguía en mi dilema existencial cuando él pagó la cuenta y nos levantamos para salir del lugar.

Mecí la cabeza compadecida de mí misma, mientras caminábamos a mi edificio, pensando en que tanto tiempo sin un galán ya me había saturado de estrógenos y estaba estallando ahora como una olla de presión.

Llena de hormonas como si en eso nadara, a ver si no me daba un infarto.

Y sí, los estrógenos me traían loca y no había duda, porque cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio casi me pongo a llorar. ¡Se acabó la cita! ¡Y no me pidió que me casara con él! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

El hombre más bello y simpático e inteligente y perfectísimo de este mundo se me había cruzado por el camino y no había logrado retenerlo. ¡¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? Tan bonito que se ve en las películas, caray.

Los medios nos han destrozado a las mujeres, no hay duda. Si este hombre no me declaraba amor eterno en los próximos veinte segundos yo iba a demandar a la Warner y a la Universal y la Paramount y todas las demás, ¡la 20th century!, esa también.

¡¿Porque a mí no me podía pasar lo que a las tipas de las películas? ¡A ver por qué!

Pero resultó que Terry, que era, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más atractivo que cualquier galán de cine o novela alguna, y mucho más inteligente, y muchísimo más caballeroso, y galante, y educado, y apasionado (como después me enteré), y mucho más perfecto que nadie nunca por siempre jamás, resultó que me invitó a una segunda cita. Y luego a una tercera. Y hubo una cuarta que fue acompañada por el primer beso, y el segundo y el tercero, y así y así, hasta llegar al beso ya no me acuerdo qué número, pero fueron muchos.

Y al día de hoy cumplíamos un año de noviazgo, y estábamos otra vez en el sitio en el que nos conocimos, un lugar de citas rápidas, sólo que él fue el primero en sentarse frente a mí, y no dejó que nadie más lo hiciera, se quedó ahí toda la noche, me dio un largo beso, bien rico y delicioso, y me pasó la tarjeta con la lista de los participantes.

Y en la parte de arriba él había escrito: "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?".

Y yo grité diciendo que sí.

**FIN**

**Octubre 04, 2012. **

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
